


Regrets

by xwhiteheartx



Series: Regrets [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwhiteheartx/pseuds/xwhiteheartx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's past comes back to haunt him but he refuses to tell Steve about it or his feelings. Does Steve realise too late? Now Steve knows something Danny doesn't and this has its consequence's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new fanfic an di would love to hear what you think of it so please review thanks Keep Smiling :)

Danny looked through the glass office walls across to where his partner stood over the computer; no doubt they were trying to avoid the stack of paperwork spilling of their desk. Standing there all Danny could think was "how dare he look that good in cargo pants". Steve turned around from the computer running his hand through his soft brunette curls and walked towards Danny's office. Danny couldn't look away fast enough. Steve let out one of his cheesy grins as he came into Danny's office leaning through the door using it as support.

"Yes Steven," Danny said as he put his pen down and intertwined his fingers behind his head leaning back on his chair. Waiting for the usual rant about all his paperwork was still to be done etc...

"Danno we caught a case," replied Steve as he left Danny to follow him to the computer, where Kono and Chin had already gathered. Once Danny had joined them around the computer Steve asked “So what have we got Chin?” 

“Alright guys,” started Chin as he started tapping away at the computer screen when he tapped and swiped a mug shot which appeared on the computer screens mounted on the walls. “We are after this guy, goes by the name of…”

Before Chin could reveal the name, Danny interrupted “James Matthews.” Every one turned around to look at Danny, each baring their own unique look of confusion.  
“How do you know this guy Danny?” inquired Chin as the groups faces started to relax.

“Arrested him for attempted murder and under suspicion of several battery charges back when I was a cop in New Jersey, guy was bad news. Took three of us to restrain him, gave me a black eye for good measure. Guy was a psychopath threatening all kinds of things on me.” Finished Danny arms crossed acting really relaxed with the whole thing. Steve had always admired that about Danny.

“What kind of things” Steve asked suddenly correcting his posture which did not hide that he had shown concern for Danny, however on Kono and Chin noticed supressing a giggle each. Steve hadn’t noticed them in the back ground, he was focussed on Danny.

“Threatening that when he got out he would track me down and make me pay for what I did to him. He said he would kill me if it was the last thing he ever did.” Shrugged off Danny, Steve’s eyes had widened the further Danny had gotten into his story. Noticing this Danny quickly added, “The guy was mentally ill he was locked up in a secure facility and will not be out for a long time.”

“Hate to burst your bubble there Danny but Matthews was released from his facility last week and was spotted at Honolulu airport 3 hours ago.” Kono said scrolling down Matthews financials. “He bought the ticket an hour before the plane left New Jersey.” All eyes turned to Danny.

“Why are we interested in Matthews?” asked Steve managing to rip his eyes off of Danny’s now slightly concerned eyes. Chin tapped away at the computer before swiping up a picture of a dead body. “Because of his relationship with our victim, Nathalie Edwardson, 27 no next of kin, she was found hanging from a tree branch by a scarf.” The computer came alive as Max requested to Skype them. 

“What you got Max?” asked Kono as they all turned to face the computer monitor, resting against the table. 

“As I assumed the cause of death was asphyxiation as there was bruising around the neck. The pattern of the bruising is consistent with finger marks suggesting that the killer grabbed her from behind and strangled her with their hands. A very personal killing,” finished Max.

“So it wasn’t the hanging that killed her? She was staged like that after she was already dead. This guy is trying to send a message.” Sighed Kono rubbing her palm over her eyes, it was late. Suddenly Danny’s message tone went off. As Danny pulled out his phone to read the text, Chin heard him draw a sharp breath a few second s later.

“Danny?” asked Chin a sick feeling emerged in his stomach as soon as he saw Danny’s face, he pulled Danny away from the group the walked into Chin’s office. “Brah you alright?”  
“What yeah I’m fine.” Replied Danny, a little too quickly, he knew Chin could tell he was lying.

“Danny, I’ve known you three years, safe to say I know when you’re lying.” Said Chin as he and Danny to a seat. Danny sat in the plush blue visitor seats that took up most of Chins office, whilst Chin himself took his seat behind his desk and leant back giving Danny a stare.

“Chin I appreciate the concern, but there is nothing wrong.” Danny tried to sound stern and capable but he could tell Chin was seeing right through him. Chin just glanced at him and gave him the look. The look he had adapted from Steve but he wore it kinder than Steve,

Breathing out a deep sigh, Danny withdrew his phone from his pocket and brought up the message. “Alright don’t go all McGarrett on me.” Danny handed over the phone to Chin. After about 20 seconds of agonising silence, Chin looked up at Danny. His eyes were full of worry as Danny paced the office.

“Danny…” said Chin as Danny stopped in front of his desk. “You need to tell Steve… Now this is serious. If you don’t you might not walk away from this. Taking the phone off Chin, Danny looked down at the message. It read…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back would be greatly appreciated! Mahalo and Keep Smiling

The text read

“Hello Danny. Did you get my little message? Bodies are going to keep dropping Danny, and I will start with your 5-0 buddy Steve, unless you meet me at the address I will send you when, the time is right shall we say. If you don’t meet me or try and pull any dumb stunts then I would spend your time with Steve wisely, it might not last long, not that it will anyway.”

The text was from Matthews. How the hell did he get my number?   
“No,” Danny said bluntly as he forced his phone back into his pocket and headed for the door. Chin was up and at the door before Danny could leave, blocking his path refusing to move.

“Danny this isn’t just about you, this is about Steve, about us all,” said Chin forcing Danny back into the centre of his office. “We are all in danger; you need to tell Steve and Kono.”  
“I am not telling Steve, I am not worrying him stupidly, it’s me he wants, not Steve,” replied Danny throwing his arms around exasperated. “I am perfectly capable of dealing with this myself.” Danny had begun to raise his voice, all of his feelings reaching boiling point.

“Danny you are being stupid. What is your problem with Steve just now? You two were close and now you barely speak to him, only when absolutely essential.” Chin argued back. He was getting to the bottom of this no matter what. He wasn’t going to let his friend get killed.

“WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? IM DOING THIS FOR ALL THE RIGHT REASONS, KEEPING STEVE IN THE DARK IS THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE SURE THAT THE MAN I LOVE DOESN’T END UP ON MAX’S TABLE!” Exploded Danny, his fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms and a sweat emerging on his forehead while his body shook. Chin staggered backwards, taking an emotional blow that he knew Danny had been holding onto for far too long.

Steve and Kono where just standing around the computer running over some of the case notes, when Steve turned to look in Chins office- he had done so every ten seconds since Danny and Chin had left- in time to see Danny’ s face turn red and him shouting at Chin. Kono notices as well but only because Steve started to walk around the computer to go to Chins office. Standing in front of Steve, Kono offered “Let me boss, he’s my cousin.” With that she left Steve there to stand alone.

“What? You… You said you love Steve?” asked Chin still unsure of him in case Danny wasn’t quite finished yet. Fortunately for Chin, Danny then threw himself back into the visitor chair and covered his face with his hands, when Kono came through the glass door, demanding answers.

Chin proceeded to tell Kono everything. After Kono had been completely informed she wrapped her arms around Danny and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell us you feel like this? We are supposed to be a team, we get through things together.” 

Danny uncovered his face and inhaled a deep breath, even though he had just let out months of anger and disappointment he was relieved that his friends knew. “I know Steve doesn’t feel the same way, I thought you would all look at me differently.”

“Well we don’t, you are still the same Danny we know and put up with,” replied Chin chuckling before Kono shot him a warning glare. “I was kidding. Danny the likely hood that this guy will make contact with you tonight is very low why don’t we all get some shrimp from Kamekona’s? I think you need it Brah you must have screamed your entire lunch at me.” Laughed Chin

“Sorry about that Chin, yeah shrimp sounds good about as good as any food I can get on this pineapple infested hell hole.” Danny replied standing up with Kono and Chin heading back towards Steve.

Steve’s attention went straight to Danny. “Danno everything all right?” he looked really concerned about his partner, a million questions running through his head. Why is Danny acting like this? Did I do something wrong? He has been so distant lately. Did he know how I felt?

Before he could think any more about it, Danny interrupted his thoughts. “I am fine Steven nothing to worry about.” Steve let out a sigh but not a deep as one as he had hoped. He sensed something still wasn’t quite right. Maybe Danny did know.

“We are all going to go to Kamekona’s for dinner, you coming Steve?” asked Chin. Danny avoided Steve’s eye contact he could feel it on him, burning away at his thoughts.  
“Sure, I am starving and I will call Catherine on the way she wanted to meet anyway to talk about something. I don’t know?” and brushed it off quickly, he didn’t really want to think about Catherine, his only thought right now was Danny. He was never really thinking of Catherine at all recently his mind was swamped with… Then Kono said she had to drop some stuff home so Chin offered to give her a lift and arranged to meet Danny and Steve at the truck.

Once there Steve went over to talk to Catherine, but Danny held back he didn’t really feel like watching Catherine parade herself in front of Steve, but that was not why Catherine wanted to talk to Steve. She explained to him that she knew about his feelings for Danny and she knew Steve did love her but he wasn’t in love with her. Danny was oblivious to the fact Catherine had now left wishing Steve the best and telling him to chase Danny, he only had one shot at life and he shouldn’t waste it.  
Steve was free to tell Danny how he felt, but when he was just finding the right words, Danny called him over.

“Hey yo Steve,” he had to tell Steve something he knew he didn’t have long left. “Look Steven, I just wanted to say that… Em” Danny paused shuffling on his feet. “You’re a great partner, better than a guy like me could ask for, even though you have put me in the hospital more times than I can count.” A grin spread across Steve’s face, how as he going to tell Danny he loved him? “I just thought you should know that,” Danny finished. Then Steve knew there was something not right as Danny pulled him into a hug. Just then Danny’s phone vibrated. Steve could feel it but he didn’t want to let go, he belonged there. 

Danny let go of Steve and looked at his message. It was time. Letting out a sigh knowing this was the end Danny explained to Steve that he had to go back to the office and then he had to see to a thing; Steve had so much that he wanted to say but didn’t know how to. It was good bye but only Danny knew it.

Danny felt Steve was trying to say something but that only made it more painful. “Bye Steve,” he said and climbed back into the car and drove off leaving Steve standing there; he had no idea that Danny was going to his certain death to protect him. As soon as Steve was out of sight the tears that had been forming in his eyes the entire time, finally burst free.

Five minutes later that was when Kono and Chin arrived and saw that Danny wasn’t there. Did they realise too late where he had gone once Steve had explained what happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey comments would be greatly appreciated thanks keep smiling! :)

Getting out of the car and slamming the door Kono ran straight over to Steve with Chin two steps behind her. 

“Where is Danny?” Kono urged. Eyebrows rose questionably Steve wondered why she had asked. Why did it matter where Danny was? He would be back soon. “Where!?” pushed Kono, her voice rising and her fists starting to clench.

“He got a message and rushed off to the office and then he said he had to take care of something.” Looking at the expressions on his team mates faces he sensed something he didn’t know about. “Why does it matter he will be back soon. What?”

Kono had turned to look at Chin tears streaming down her face. “It’s my fault Chin I had to go home and drop stuff at home. We should have stayed; we should have never left him of course he wasn’t going to listen to us.” Chin pulled her into a hug before releasing her and looking directly at Steve stepping closer to him. Steve was now in a panic he knew something was wrong. 

“When did Danny leave?” Chin questioned. Steve had never seen Chin so fierce.

“About five minutes ago? Why? What’s wrong? Why is Kono in tears? Someone explain to me what the HELL is going on?” Steve demanded. Whatever was wrong it seemed really serious to have Kono in tears and Chin acting as though he would punch him?

“Steve, Danny has gone to meet Matthews, to protect you.” Chin pushed out as he ripped his phone out of his pocket. After finding Danny’s number, he held the phone to his ear and after about twenty second’s redialled shouting “For god’s sake Danny, pick up the phone!” Hanging up again he shoved his phone into his pocket and ran both hands through his hair and shook his head

“WHY THE HELL HAS DANNY GONE TO MEET MATTHEWS??” burst Steve. He had cracked. While Chin was on the phone he was trying to make sense of everything that Chin and Kono had said. He wanted answers. Now!

“I will explain on the way get into the car we have got to get to headquarters before Danny leaves.” Chin started, as he and the others got into the car. Sirens blaring and lights flashing Steve had a clear road to 5-0 headquarters. “While we were looking at the case, Danny got a text from Matthews, that’s why I dragged him to my office. The text said that it was he that killed Nathalie and bodies would keep dropping, starting with you Steve, “unless Danny agreed to meet him. Kono and I both knew but decided to keep it hidden from you because of the way Danny feels about you.”

“How does Danny feel about me?” asked Steve taking a hard left turn throwing Chin against the window. They were two miles from headquarters all Steve had to do was get there in time.

“I don’t think I should be the one to tell you that Brah.” Chin sighed as Steve pushed the acceleration down, increasing their speed. “Any luck Kono?” asked Chin, Kono had been trying to get in contact with Danny all the way from Kamekona’s.

“Nah cuz. He would know that we were trying to stop him. I will keep trying though,” said Kono as she redialled. She managed to try a couple more times before they pulled up at 5-0.

Jumping out of the car and running towards the entrance, Chin calls Steve back. “Steve its Danny’s car he must still be up there. A wave of relief washed over Steve, there was no way Danny would go anywhere without his car. Running through the twisting corridor Steve burst into the office with Chin and Kono behind him. 

“DANNY!” shouted Steve, his voice hoarse, checking all the offices running around like a lost puppy with his gun ready. “DANNY!!” he heard Chin and Kono mimicking him, shouting Danny’s name and checking all the offices. “DANNY!”

“Steve,” hushed Kono, resting her hand on his shoulder. “He’s not here.” 

“No.” whispered Steve, shaking his head trying to rid the idea from his brain, this was obviously a dream. Danny, he couldn’t be gone, he just couldn’t. “No… No!” He shouted, smashing his fist repeatedly against the glass doors. His eyes screwed up tight, Steve dragged his nails through his hair clenching a lump at the back. Leaning against the glass door handles using them as support, exasperated, tears slid down his cheeks as he drew in unsteady breaths through his teeth, suppressing his sobs, he couldn’t draw the breaths in quick enough, he felt he was breathing out the same breaths he was breathing in, his whole body shaking. Kono and Chin could do nothing, but look on helplessly, as their friend fell apart.

Seconds passed like minutes and minutes passed like hours. Leaning his back against the cool glass Steve slid down the wall, his hands still firmly clamped in his hair, this couldn’t be happening, this wasn’t happening. It took several seconds before Steve realised Chin was speaking to him.

“Boss? Steve?” he waited a few seconds before putting his arms around McGarrett’s chest and pulling him up. Finally on his own two feet, Steve’s focus was blurry but coming round. “This is addressed to you… its Danny’s handwriting.” Only then did he notice the white envelope in Chins hand bearing the same messy and barely readable handwriting belonging to his partner. Taking the envelope Steve gently opened it, messily as his hand had an un-natural shake to them. Kono walked back over to the computer where Danny had left his phone, gun and badge. Kono picked up Danny’s phone, still slouched against the glass walls, Steve started to read the letter

Steve

By now I am sure that Kono and Chin have already told you what I have done. Thanks for that guys. Steve, I didn’t want to tell you, I thought that keeping you in the dark would keep you safe and I hope I thought right. The thought of never seeing you again is making this unbearable.   
There are so many things that I want to tell you but I just don’t know how. I wish I had more time to tell you everything in person, like the fact that my heart aches whenever you are away but at the same time I am petrified. Scared I would lose you if you found out, scared I would screw everything up and scared I would get hurt. However the way I feel about you, is letting me take this risk.   
I love you Steve.

I haven’t got long. So please do me a favour. Tell Gracie Danno loves her and look out for her please.

Danno

“Boss,” Kono interrupted his thoughts as he re-read the letter over again; rubbing his hand over his forehead as he tried to believe what he had just read. Danny loved him, “Boss?”

“What Kono?” said Steve? A little too aggressively that she took a step back before looking him in the eye again, she was holding Danny’s phone.

“Boss, Matthews must have called Danny.” She said before she was interrupted by Steve.

“So why does that matter? There is nothing we can do, not in time.” Replied Steve he had already started pacing the office floor as Chin read the letter himself. A smile peeked its way onto Chin’s face; Steve assumed he had heard what Danny said about them telling Steve what he had done.

“The thing is the call is still active.” She said as she started tapping madly away at the computer with the phone in the centre. Chin dropped the letter and ran to the computer. Steve stopped foot in mid-air about to take the next step; he marched straight over to Kono.

“Kono…” he started not wanting to get his hopes up as he felt a large lump appear in his throat. “Does that mean?...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey now things are going to start to get goryish but I promise you will enjoy what happens after! Comments are greatly appreciated so please review! thanks Keep Smiling

Why did I find this so painful? Seeing Steve disappear from my view as I drove away towards death, I wasn’t even scared. I knew Steve would be safe and that was worth what I had to get through. I ran my hand through my hair holding back the water than warmed the rims of my eyes. When my phone rang, it was Matthews telling me to go to the 5-0 headquarters. Of all the places I had to go, he wanted me back where I had made my home.

10 minutes later

I pulled into headquarters and let out a deep sigh. I never thought I would see this place again. Why did Matthews want me here? Just then my door opened and I was staring down the barrel of a gun.

“Hello detective, long time no see.” Sneered Matthews, finger strapped firmly on the trigger. Get out the car, we need to go up to your office.” I felt his nails bite into my arm as he pulled me from the car and out on to the cold concrete before giving me a sharp kick to the stomach before he dragged me back onto my feet, the feeling of cool steel made my back shiver as Matthews pressed the barrel into my spine. 

“You stupid bastard this place is crawling with camera’s and cops, there is no way you will get in without being noticed.” I almost laughed as the words rolled of my tongue before I felt a sharp pain across the back of my skull then the feeling of a warm liquid trickled down the back of my neck , I rose my hand to inspect the damage when I got a side blow to the cheek.

“A Jersey man through and through,” Snarled Matthews as he pushed the gun further into my back, and leant right into my ear, his cool breath on my neck made me feel sick, “Never knowing when to shut the hell up. The cameras aren’t active and every cop that was here has been called to an urgent matter on the other side of the Island, coincidence huh? It’s just you and me, Danny.”

Pushing me through the glass doors at 5-0, the familiarity of my surroundings gave me a second of feeling safe before I was awoken by a sharp blow to my gut, and the feeling of my lungs running out of air as the wind was taken from me, a wince escaped my motionless lips before I crippled onto the marble floors, Matthews walked around to the front of me and looked down on me as if he where my superior. The sound of his laughter as I lay in pain rang through my ears, when I felt his hand grab a clump of my hair pulling me up to kneel and not letting go of my hair, smashed my head against the computer several times before dragging me limply to my feet.

Taking a few steps back and pointing the gun straight at my head, Matthews finally spoke, “put your phone, badge and gun up on the computer before I make you.” I knew better than to argue when I had a gun pointed at the side of my head. Sliding the pistol out of my holster I placed it on the computer, and then snapped my badge off my belt loop, slowly I pulled my phone out of my pocket and placed it on the computer. “Raise your hands above your head!” Matthews snapped, grudgingly I rose my hands. A cool sweat had gathered on my forehead as I felt the familiar cool steel nudge into my back “Walk to your office now!” I heard Matthews shout from behind me, digging in the barrel.  
Once we were in my office, Matthews grabbed the back of my neck, being careful enough to make sure he was digging his fingers as deep as he could into my neck causing me as much pain as possible before shoving me in my seat at the desk. A wind brushed against my face as Matthews threw a notepad and pen on my desk in front of me. 

“I want you to write a note, to Steve telling him everything you feel so he can feel the same pain knowing how you felt. So he can know there was nothing he could do,” sneered Matthews forcing the pen into my hand and giving me a swipe over the back of the neck for good measure, refreshing the flow of blood from earlier. I felt my vision go foggy. I didn’t know what was worse, the fact I was telling Steve I loved him like this or the fact he would have to live with the fact I never told him and he couldn’t stop this.

“You are one sick son of a bitch.” I said voice shaking a bit as I threw down the pen, having confessed all my feelings to Steve on a damn piece of paper. Suddenly I hear the sound of metal getting drawn against a holster and felt a cool blade get pressed against my neck.

“Oh Danno ...”He paused and then dug the blade point about a centimetre in my arm causing me to screech out. “SHUT UP!!” Matthews retracted the blade and pushed the point back into my neck, scraping it downwards drawing blood. I knew this was just the beginning and he was going to enjoy every single minute of it. “Walk and take the letter.” He dragged the chair from underneath me, making me collapse onto the floor but Matthews hadn’t moved the knife so I had a reasonably size gash up the left side of my head which was now bleeding on the floor, touching it I withdrew my hand as a sharp pain sent shock waves across my body, my hand was covered in blood.

I felt Matthews large hands grab around my neck and pull me to my feet, I still had Steve’s letter in my hand trying to avoid getting blood on it. Letting go of it and pushing me forward, Matthews raised his gun again “Put it with the other stuff. Danno” he laughed as I placed the not against my badge and turned to face him.

“Don’t you ever call me that again!” I replied through gritted teeth and in the spur of the moment I tackled James, hard, when I heard the echo of a shot around the office. I felt a warm liquid running down my leg. It was me that was shot as a feeling of agonising pain fled over me; I let out a scream as the pain took over. I lost consciousness.

I partially woke up to the feeling of movement as we left HQ in a car but it wasn’t mine. I saw flashing lights and sirens and the familiar flash of red as Konos’s car drove passed us at impressive speed.  
“Ssstt…. Stteeve…. Steve” I stuttered before everything went dark again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading, please review I love to hear from you all, Keep Smiling :)

“It means that I can trace Matthews’s phone,” finished Kono waiting for some form of acknowledgment on Steve’s face about what she had just said. Suddenly all hell broke loose. Steve was shouting out instructions to Chin while Kono was adding the location of Matthew’s phone onto Steve’s. Steve all this time, while Chin was organising the weapons and Kevlar, went into SEAL mode. Nothing was going stop him from getting Danny back.

Whilst Kono and Chin had finally managed to sort out the guns and Kevlar, Steve was out at Kono’s car hooking up his phone to the GPS system. Once it was and the team were geared up they got into Kono’s car. Steve was behind the wheel. 

As Danny came too there was a slight musty scent in the air, taking a lung full he let out a cough as the dust particles scrapped against his nasal passages. His body ached and the feeling of something cracking as he tried to move his neck, sent shivers down his spine. Trying to raise his hand to his throbbing and damp head he found he couldn’t. He was restrained, his hands bound tightly together, he wrestled against the ropes which only made them cut into his wrists making him wince. Each leg was also bound tightly to a leg of the chair, making him feel way too vulnerable. Suddenly Danny’s attention was drawn to the sound of a repetitive clicking echo coming from some part of what he assumed as a massive room as it sounded quite distant. His vision still blurred and the fact his whole body ached, it took all his strength just to turn his head to find the source of the noise.

“You’re up! It was only for 5 minutes on the way over here” a voice echoed from the darkness! Standing up and walking over to Danny, he must have been a good hundred metres away worming his way through hundreds shelves reaching up to the very high ceiling, until Matthew’s leant over him “I obviously didn’t hit you hard enough!” he sneered and punched him in the face. Danny felt a tooth come loose on the top left gum. He spat it out and when Matthews bent in to Danny’s face, getting in his personal space.

“Hey psycho,” Danny said tilting his head to the side spitting out the remaining blood in his mouth “mind popping a breath mint next time you try to sound sinister.” Danny then made the mistake of laughing which earned him a slashing across the chest with the knife Matthews had already stashed where ever they were. Only once the knife had finally parted with his skin, that Danny noticed his shirt was open exposing his bare chest. The normally toned and muscular chest was now no longer noticeable under the blood and sweat. His six-pack was covered in dry blood and the newly joined slash Matthew’s had just give him, ripped right across it, seeping out blood. 

Suddenly the darkness disappeared around him as Matthews had switched on the lights, Danny figured he that the lights must be somewhere close as Matthews had barely left his side. Suddenly Danny’s surroundings came to life, he had no idea where but he had already assumed they were still in town as he could hear some traffic outside, he had already noticed the hundreds of ceiling high shelves which created an impossible maze around him, but his eyes caught sight of several television screens in front of him. “What the hell is this?”

“I thought it would be nice to see the moment Steve got your letter. Don’t forget Danny, this is live” With that Matthews hit play on the screens. Steve came into view on the screens followed by Chin and Kono. “Let’s turn up the volume shall we?” Matthew’s turned the dial on the tellies. Danny heard Steve shouting his name and tears started to fill in his eyes. Kono and Chin had stopped but Steve was still checking, gun at the ready shouting his name. He saw Kono rest her hand on his shoulder explaining Danny wasn’t there, and then what followed broke Danny. The sight of Steve throwing his fists against the office and tears seeping down his cheeks as he slid down the wall was too much for Danny. Crippling forward against his restraints he died inside, looking away from the screens. This was worse far worse, seeing Steve like this was a whole new unholy kind of torture, worse than Danny could have ever thought.

Suddenly Danny was very aware that Matthew’s was behind him. He then grabbed the front of his hair pulling his head up to watch the screens. “You’re missing the show Danny; we are just getting to the good bit. Look your friends giving Mcgarrett the letter.” Danny’s eyes were forced to the screen in time to see Steve opening up the envelope and tears streaming down his face as he finished it. That is when Matthew’s decided to shut of the tellies, letting go of Danny’s hair letting his head fall forward onto his bleeding chest.   
“YOU RUTHLESS BASTARD WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME DO THIS? WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME HURT HIM LIKE THIS!!!!!!? YOU’E GOT ME WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT??!” Danny shouted wrestling his restraints, trying to break free of them when he felt a sharp kick to his groin. Danny screamed out in pain as tears trickled down his cheeks. The pain in his groin was nothing on the pain that he had just witnessed. Seeing Steve crying had broken him.

“I wanted to see you suffer,” said Matthews waving his gun around as he talked. “I wanted you to see that Steve felt the same and he never told you. He didn’t care enough to tell you that he loves you, BUT I DO!” screamed Matthew’s. 

“YOU TWISTED SON OF A BITCH” Danny mastered to get out of his lips still crippled over in pain. “You have spent the last 20 minutes torturing me to then tell me that you love me?” winced out Danny. “Too bad I. LOVE. STEVE! AND I ALWAYS WILL!” he shouted and that was what pushed Matthews over the edge. He had decided enough was enough. 

“Kono, where?” said Steve as he stepped down on the accelerator. The lights flashing and sirens going made the traffic move quick.

“The next right then we should be there, but we are still in town. Matthew’s wouldn’t be that stupid would he?” Kono said rechecking the tracking system. “No it is definitely there. Go Steve we can be there in a just under a minute!”

Once they pulled up outside the building there were two massive oak doors. It was an old storing facility that had been abandoned years before. The three got out the car, tightening the Kevlar and checking the rounds on their guns. Kono and Chin had the more powerful guns but Steve had his hand gun in his holster and his machine gun hung around his shoulder.

Steve turned to talk to Chin when from behind him he heard five shots fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys next chapter ready to go, hope you like, please review Keep Smiling :)

“Danny!!” shouted Steve bursting through the doors is gun raised hotly followed by Chin and then Kono. That’s when Steve saw Matthew’s standing over Danny, who was lying on the ground covering the hard concrete floor in his blood seeping out of him. He was bound to a chair; it had obviously fallen over with him. He wasn’t moving. There was no way he could have survived that. Fury rose up in Steve, his whole body staring to shake as he lost control of every form of training he had been given. He just wanted to hurt Matthews in the worst possible way and then kill him, slowly and agonisingly. Matthews saw Steve and bolted.

“Kono, Chin check Danny and get him off that chair! Matthews is mine!” he shouted over gun fire from the running Matthews turning as many corners as possible trying to confuse Steve but there was no way Steve was letting this son of a bitch get away. Steve didn’t locate, he hunted.

You could hear the sound of a pin drop apart from the occasional shout of Danny’s name trying to get any form of response from their dying or… dead partner. Then the sound of something banging against the barrels on the shelves set Steve off again. Winding his way through the maze of shelves he heard Kono calling for an ambulance and the sick sinister laugh of Matthews carried around Steve, wrapping and twisting its way, suffocating him.

Steve rounded a corner to see Matthews had hit a dead end but he was still clutching the gun covered in Danny’s blood the thought of it made him want to kill him right there. He had hurt and possibly killed Danny. This was not his time for being sentimental. 

“MATTHEWS” he shouted machine gun raised, Matthews spun round and pulled the trigger but nothing happened, Steve held back the urge to laugh as he continued to try and pull the trigger to an obviously empty gun. Steve tackled him. Kicking the gun out of Matthews’s hands and twisting his right arm behind his back so much it cracked. Matthews let out an agonising scream. “You’re going to pay big time,” snarled Steve in his ear dragged Matthews arm right up between the shoulder blades.

Throwing Matthews down in the chair where Danny once sat, Steve restrained him just like he had to Danny. Once that was done he turned to face Kono. “Well?” he asked nervous of the outcome.

“Ambulance and back up is on the way 7 minutes, but boss, Danny has barely a pulse. Tears filling his eyes he turned away from his best friend the man he loved lying motionless, he turned to face Matthews who had started to laugh. Grabbing Matthews shirt Steve bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood, raising his fist he punched Matthews repeatedly in the face, certainly breaking his nose but he refused to let Matthews lose consciousness he wanted to hurt him and he had to be awake for that. Matthews was still laughing, it sickened him.

“Awh,” he taunted Steve which was a big mistake but he continued to talk. “Are you too late to save your little crush Stevie? You should have told him how you felt, like I did. Now he will never know. He’ll never know ha-ha!” Steve lost it. He hurt Matthews in so many ways possible it was impossible to stop him. He punched him in the gut, face anywhere that would cause him extreme pain. He kicked him the groin causing him to shriek in his laughter. Steve wasn’t finished for the next 5 minutes Steve was unstoppable. Kono and Chin didn’t even try to intervene. Just as he heard the sirens in the distance, still a bit away Steve turned on one leg fast and wiped Matthews’s right across the face with his foot knocking out 4 teeth and knocking him unconscious. 

Steve turned to Danny still not moving, Steve knelt beside him he started CPR repeating several times but it was no good. Danny was dead.

Steve’s eyes filled with tears as he screamed, this wasn’t couldn’t be happening. He burst, tears spill out onto his cheeks and leaking onto Danny he rested his head on Danny’s chest. Kono and Chin had stood back, Kono was crying into her cousins arms as Chin just looked on his eyes then filled as a lonely tear escaped. His partner and friend, was gone. He would never hear one of Danny’s snide and sarcastic comments ever again the single thought brought back so many memories he smiled to himself that was all that was left now.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s limp body pulling it closer to him; resting his head over Danny’s heart it was silent. Laying there the sound of sirens got closer but Steve didn’t want to leave him.

Suddenly Steve jumped back. Kono and Chin looked on surprised. Steve looked at them then returned to Danny, he laid his head on his chest again sure enough the thing that made Steve jump back in the first place happened again. He heard a thump coming from the inside of Danny’s chest. Sure enough Danny’s chest started to rise and fall shallowly. Steve couldn’t believe it Kono and Chin still had no idea what was going on until there was movement.

Danny’s eyes flickered open but everything was dense and blurry. He saw Steve covered in blood sitting over him. “Stt…eeeve… ii. .. am…sssoo….ssoorry.” Steve let out a massive grin of relief and over whelmed joy. Then he heard “yyyooou doont have tooo look soo happy about it!” Danny was back, he couldn’t leave Steve, never Steve.

Over whelmed Kono and Chin broke out in laughter their Danny was fine enough to make comments like that but they weren’t out of the woods yet, but they weren’t focussing on that., Steve was preoccupied. Without thinking just knowing Steve bent down and brushed Danny’s lips with his own, he never thought he would have the chance to do that and it felt just right he couldn’t explain it but he knew there was no other place he would rather be that beside Danny. Under different circumstances of course. Danny smiled and then everything went dark around him again.

The paramedics came on the scene just as Danny blacked out. Chin and Kono looked on shocked it was Steve that had made the first move but that was only the beginning. Steve handed Matthews over to the back up after he had regained consciousness. He was not sorry to see him go and Steve was certain that in the near future he would be visiting him once again. Right now he wanted to get to the hospital and be with Danny.

Steve went in the back of the ambulance with Danny while Kono and Chin followed in her car. Not letting go of Danny’s hand the paramedics worked around him, he was not going to leave his side never again. Or was he going to have to?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks with sticking with Regrets I hope I am delivering! Please comment I love reading them, they mean so much, Keep Smiling! :)

Sirens screaming and the screeching of tires as the ambulance taking Danny to the hospital rounded a corner sharp, balancing on two wheels it feel back to the tarmac throwing Steve up off his seat before less than gracefully thumping back down, he didn’t care he checked on Danny. He had lost a lot of blood, too much. The paramedics were working ferociously around Steve; Danny hadn’t let his hand go since he had momentarily regained consciousness 2 minutes into the ambulance ride. Looking up at Steve through his long blonde eyelashes he had never been happier apart from the fact he was dying quickly. He managed to lift his hand off the stretcher a cm before he lost all energy, just as it fell Steve caught, on clasping Danny’s hand in his own. Danny smiled and everything blacked out. Steve looked down on him, his Danno. 

Steve tapped the window between the back of the ambulance and the driver he shouted is there anyway quicker to the hospital as he noticed they had come to a stop.

“Nah brah absolute chocker busiest time o the day son, be there 5 mins max,” replied the driver giving him a thumbs up in reassurance. Steve did know if Danny had five minutes, he would just have to wait and find out if he did.

Kono and Chin were also stuck in the traffic right behind the ambulance but because there were no windows at the back they couldn’t see how Danny was holding up. Chin rested his hand reassuringly on his cousin’s shoulder as she clenched the wheel tighter. 

“He is going to make it cuz, Danny is a fighter it will take more than one mad psycho to get our guy down.” He said soothingly, hearing her cousin’s kind words she loosened her grip on the wheel relaxing the arch she had made in her back, she was so tense her entire body started to ache. Seeing Kono relax, relaxed him but even he had to admit the odds weren’t good, a cool sweat had already gathered on the back of his neck. He stuck by his words; Danny was going to make it, he had too, as the traffic picked up again Chin focussed his attention of the ambulance in front.

3 minutes later, they had arrived at the hospital, killing him, Steve released Danny’s hand as they rushed him into the hospital but the stretcher was leaving very faint lines of blood as they rolled him in, that was not a good sign. A few seconds after they had left Steve in the waiting room, Kono and Chin came barging through the door, Kono flung herself into Steve’s arms as he hugged her tightly before releasing her as she had to wipe some of the escaping tears, Chin pulled Steve into a hug as well, which was not like Chin, normally it was a playful punch on the arm but not today, the kind of hurt and worry swamping over Steve was not something that could be sorted so easily. Sitting down in three unoccupied chair, they began the agonising wait, one they all dreaded as cops.

After about an hour Steve had already started pacing the room, he couldn’t let himself just focus on his thoughts as he knew that if he did all he would think would be the worst case scenario and that is not what he needed to be doing right now, he needed to be strong, for his team, for himself but most importantly for Danny. His hands started to shake as the wait became longer and more agonising per second. Steve couldn’t count how many times he sighed and ran his hand through his deepening brunette curls before taking refuge in his freezing chair.

Steve had had enough he stood up to barge through the doors to go find Danny himself when a doctor came through the big white doors, Chin and Kono were up and behind Steve in seconds.

“Are you Steve McGarrett?” asked the doctor flicking through his clipboard checking the name before looking over his half-moon specs.

“Yes,” said Steve almost immediately, the shakes in his knees reappeared but being the tough guy he pretends and insists he is, he hides it.

“You are listed here as Mr William’s emergency contact,” the doctor said removing his glasses, folding them and placing them in his pocket, Chin let a smile take over his face, because he knew if Danny was ever in the hospital it was one of three reasons. 1- Steve had put him there 2- Steve was also in but in a worse condition or 3- Steve had gone into super seal mode against Danny’s wishes, sadly it was none of the same three reasons it normally was. Steve and Kono were just as taken a back as Chin when the doctor said Steve was Danny’s emergency contact, but unlike Kono tears had started to gather in Steve’s dark eyes, wiping them away quickly he composed his posture and focussed on the problem at hand.

“How is he?” he asked the doctor his voice quivering as he waited for the reply, the eyes of the doctor went sad suddenly, Steve’s stomach twisted inside him, that was never a good sign.

“As soon as we got Mr Williams here, he was rushed straight into surgery, he lost a lot of blood and we had trouble getting his blood type which cost us precious, precious time.” sighed the doctor looking for Kono to Chin and then finally to Steve. “Once we finally got it, we went as fast as we could, he had several bullet wounds and there where definite signs of torture, he had really horrific injuries… then he suffered cardiac arrest while he was under, his heart has already stopped I do believe?” 

“Yeah Steve managed to get it going again within a couple of minutes I think, it’s quite blurry it could have been seconds, I can’t remember.” sighed Kono rubbing her hands over her eyes trying to hide the tears that had resurfaced, she was obviously really distressed.

“Well it’s just as well the commander did, otherwise there would have been no hope for Mr Williams. We managed to get his heart going again it’s still too soon to tell but if he survives the next 24 hours then his odds of surviving this will sky rocket, he is still sedated but you can still go in and visit him,” the doctor finished, Steve’s head was nodding continuously, this was the second time today Steve was unable to utter a word. “I will send a nurse through in a minute to collect you.” the doctor turned away before Steve shouted a word of thanks, nodding the doctor left. Steve had no idea how he was going to survive the next 24 hours but one thing was for certain he was going to be at Danny’s side the entire time.

As the doctor promised a plump and petite brunette nurse came hurrying along the corridor ushering them to Danny’s room. The corridors seemed to wind and go on for mile but as the nurse finally stopped outside a door and opened it, Steve nodded thanks and was first through the door. Steve let out a gasp, he saw Danny’s limp body lying in a bed at the end of the room; he was the colour of the night sky and also the moon and near every dark shade in between. His eyes were shut but seemed to be bulging out of his sockets, his lips were purple and puffy and he was certain they were double their normal size, Steve hadn’t even realised he had stopped in the door way, he only noticed once Chin had given him a quick shove.

In a line Chin and Kono followed Steve into Danny’s room, Chins body jerked when he saw what remained of his friend and Kono stifled a cry of horror, all the crime scenes, all the dead bodies they had seen they would never have thought the worst body they would see would be their best friends, thankfully he wasn’t dead, not yet. Steve took the chair beside Danny’s bed while Chin chose the one next to the window and Kono just took whichever was left. 

After a couple of hours by Danny, Chin and Kono left to get some rest but promised to return first thing in the morning, leaving Steve with Danny and his thoughts. The hours passed more peacefully, it helped knowing that in a few hours Danny would hopefully make the all clear; he had –using his charming smile unfairly on the nurses and his powers of persuasion- convinced them to let him stay the night by Danny’s side.

At around 3am, Danny stirred and awoke, the sedative had finally worn off but he was still really drowsy and aching all over, then it hit him. Why am I here? How am I still alive? He couldn’t remember anything… then he felt something in his hand move, using what little energy he already had he turned his head to find the source of movement. Steve was fast asleep in the armchair next to him with his hand wrapped tightly around Danny’s, his grip hurt but it was a good kind of pain. Relaxing his head and letting it fall softly back onto the pillow a smile crept across his face before everything went black again.

About mid-day Danny was wide awake and even sitting up in bed, his entire team had been there when he had woken up, Steve had been holding his hand and all three where in deep conversation about the football results Kono had up on her phone. He had startled them by using one of his famous sarcastic comments and he wished had hadn’t because all of a sudden it had been tears and hugs but mostly talking about how big of an ass he was.

It was Steve who kicked it all off, as Danny opened eyes and put in his piece about he would rather be at a Jets game than their crappy football, Steve’s eyes darted to his own. “Hey partner how are you holding up?” Danny mistaken the sound of Steve’s voice, because after he said he was feeling better, Steve kicked off. “Good, now HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID YOU BLONDE HAIRED ARSE!!” shouted Steve waving his arms around imitating Danny. He ranted and raved a good while even Danny was proud of it before he finally calmed down and finished with “I was so scared I had lost you, if I had I don’t think I would have ever been able to cope.” Before throwing himself back in his chair head down and all.

Danny raised his hand and placed it on Steve’s cheek, he could see the absolute misery reflect off his partners face “You know why I did it?” said Danny looking deeper into Steve’s tortured eyes, he had no idea how much of an impact he had made on Steve. Steve reached up and placed his hand over Danny’s resting holding it against his face, the rims of his eyes filling with tears.

“From now on if any of us is in danger we use the code word got it!” said Steve adverting his gaze from Danny to Chin and Kono. He was deadly serious. 

“We have a code phrase boss?” questioned Kono, she had never ever heard of this before, she would have used it on the very, very rare occasion she couldn’t handle it.

“Yes it was on the memo the Governor ordered me to send out a couple of months ago?” the three around Steve each exchange guilty looks as they always threw away Steve’s memos. You know after Kono was kidnapped and Malia…” Steve bit down on his tongue but surprisingly only a sad look on Chins face appeared but it was soon hidden away again. 

“Nah its ok brah, I wish I had had it then,” Chin replied, he wasn’t going to lie, he hated talking about what had happened to his wife but he knew Steve was doing this to help. “So what is the code boss?” he asked moving off the subject of Malia.

“Don’t forget to finish the case file with the number 851216, its needing done!” Steve said who had removed his gaze from Chin and was now firmly focussed on Danny. Danny knew this was specific to him.

“Why 851216?” asked Kono? “Seems like a totally random number? Or is that the point?” she looked straight at Steve, because as always he had the answer.

“No its not random the number is help coinciding with the number of that letter in the alphabet, for example h is number 8 in the alphabet.” Said Steve he had to be sure that his team mates knew exactly what they had to say and why they had to say that. “But the whole point is it sounds like a random case number to a dumbass criminal. So in future A- Don’t throw away my memos and B- Use it.”

“Listen babe I’m sorry we all are, in future we won’t throw away your memos, I will frame every single one!” said Danny a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he a sly grin spread across his face. “However you know Steve I couldn’t of used it even if I had known It.” he said shaking his head as he talked.

“Danno,” Steve started before Kono interrupted saying that her and Chin would leave them to talk things over. Using that excuse to leave so Steve and Danny could talk. After a few minutes of silence as Kono and Chin left Danny could feel the tension escalating inside him. Once they were alone it was Danny that broke the silence.

“Steve, listen...?” but Danny was sadly interrupted by the familiar ringing of Steve’s phone. It was the ringtone he had set specifically for when Duke called and it was always bad news, thankfully Danny didn’t know that. Taking the phone out of his pocket, Danny nodded his approval as Steve signalled to him two minutes and left the room, he would be right back.

“McGarrett?” he answered gruffly, he really needed to talk to Danny.

“It’s Duke...” Steve already knew this and sighed deeply, couldn’t this wait, and then Duke continued to talk. Once Steve had hung up the phone he nearly dropped it, turns out this couldn’t wait. Could he tell Danny? No. It was too soon, Danny was just getting a hold of things.

Putting on a smile he went back into Danny’s room but while he was out a nurse had dosed him with painkillers and a sedative. He thanked the nurse and sat down beside Danny again. He wasn’t leaving. 

Not now Matthew’s had escaped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took me so long to update but here we go, glad you guys are sticking with the story, please comment I love reading them! Keep Smiling :)

A Few Days Later

Danny was still in hospital and Steve had barely left his side apart from the occasional bathroom break and to stretch his legs. Chin and Kono did the food and clothes run for him as they knew how important staying with Danny was. The entire time Danny had been slipping in and out of consciousness as the nurses kept dosing him in pain killers and sedatives, today no more painkillers or sedatives, Danny looked like his normal self again almost his eyes were still a bit on the purple side but all his bruising and swelling had gone right down.

Since Danny was back to normal, he insisted that Steve went home and shower and gets some rest as the nurses said he had to stay in one more night as it was unlikely his results would be in until the morning. Using all of his powers of persuasion- which tugged at Steve’s heart strings and Danny knew this making it a handy weapon for the future- managed to get Steve to leave as long as he got to come back in a couple of hours. Sourly Danny agreed as long as it he wasn’t back within the next 5 hours. The hospital was a good hour away from Steve’s so he used the time to collect his thoughts, he and Danny still hadn’t talked about them, Danny was too busy sleeping and moaning. A smirk slid its way onto Steve’s face, as he began the drive.

“How the hell did they know where we were?” Snarled Matthews under his breath, he kept referring to a piece of paper as he darted through back gardens. There was no way that he was walking along the road to McGarrett’s. Adjusting his shirt, Matthews did his best to hide the bulge that stuck out of his back, the gun pressed in against his back ached but there was no way he was taking it out until he was at the house. Finally when he reached it, he was impressed at the level of skill that went into this alarm but he had it disabled in minutes. Gaining entry to the house of the man who had stolen Danny away from him was like him winning the lottery.

He was already patched up and armed and all his tabs on the island had managed to get him McGarrett’s address. “Why would Danny pick this dumb ass waste of space over me?” he sniffed looking at the photos of Steve and Danny on his walls. Why wasn’t important the only important thing now was waiting for Steve to come barging through those doors, so he could repay him. He wouldn’t have to do this is Steve just stepped aside and let him have Danny. He had much more in common with Danny than Steve ever would especially since they had history, dropping all the photos of two of them onto the floor so the glass shattered he let out a satisfying laugh. Just then, a car pulled up in Steve’s Drive way, skipping to the window in glee Matthews looked out. It was Steve.


	9. Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the last chapter of Regrets but I have written a sequel called You Weren't Supposed to Know so that will be up soon, I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have writing, please review, Mahalo Keep Smiling! :)

A silent grin spread across the psychopaths face as he snuck behind the front door gaining the advantage of surprise. Steve would never know what was coming. Sliding his gun out of his thigh holster he drew in a deep breath, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment by giving away his position. Seals had ears like hawks. Holding his breath Matthews heard the faint jangling of a key as they slid delicately into the front lock, the grip on his gun grew tighter as Steve stepped through the door, so vulnerable so unprepared, it was beautiful.

Steve was not stupid and he hated it when people assumed he was but his thoughts were too busy swimming with images of Danny that he let his guard down only for a second. As he slammed the front door behind him and threw his keys on the sofa he felt that feeling, the feeling that he was being watched but before he could turn around he heard the sound of a gunshot, before he knew what was happening he was on the ground a pain spreading across his left leg and the familiar feeling of his blood spilling onto the floor. 

Gaining his knocked sense Steve looked up to see his shooter, why wasn’t he surprised, he had known this would be coming, Danny. He had to warn Danny, but he was still at the hospital he should be safe, for now anyway. Looking up into Matthews’s eyes he saw nothing but hate he knew filled him, adverting his gaze from the prat in front of him Steve saw his gun under the cabinet across from him. Shit! I must have left my holster unclipped and my spare piece is in the car he thought to himself. Looks like it is going to have to be the old fashioned way, but he knew he had to play this right. 

As Matthews raise his gun again to the crippled Steve on the floor his finger laced around the trigger, Steve was just going to have to tackle him when his phone went off. He never noticed it had been lying in front of his the entire time. The caller ID said Danny. Looking up at Matthews he found his way out.

10 Minutes Earlier

Please get me out of here. I cannot take it, Danny repeated to himself. Another night in here you must be joking. Getting out of his bed and dragging on his trouser and shirt, he looked at the tie that was lying on the back of the chair where Steve had been sitting. Steve. How the hell had that happened? Before he had a chance to answer his own question the peppy nurse came in.

“Sorry Mr Williams has the doctor already been in to see you? I thought I was allowed to give you the good news?” she said looking a little hurt.

“What news?” Danny asked pulling the tie off the back of the chair and fastening it around his neck looking at the nurse in curiosity.

“Your test came back and you have been given the all clear, you will not have to stay the night, you can go home.” She said a bit slow as she was assuming he already knew as he was dressed.

“That is fantastic thank you!” he said pulling all his stuff together and ramming it into the bag Kono and brought him. The nurse made it clear about taking his tablets three times a day for two weeks and wished him on his way before calling him a cab.  
After travelling most of the distance to Steve’s house he pulled out his phone and dialled in a number before hitting the call key.

At Steve’s

“It Danny he will know something is wrong if I don’t answer.” He said smooth and calm trying to regain control of the situation. Walking over to Steve and pressing the cool steel barrel of his gun to Steve’s temple he smiled.

“Answer it and say your goodbyes but mention anything else and I will kill you and Danny. Funny how the tables turn isn’t it, Commander?” he spat out as Steve pressed answer and raised the phone to his ear. Pushing the barrel deeper in his temple was a signal that Matthews was not happy about this being a private call which made Steve put the call on speaker. Don’t kill him, not yet, Steve had been repeating it over and over in his head for a while now.

“McGarrett?” he answered gruffly the pain shooting up and down his left leg was agonising but he wasn’t going to let on to Danny about it. Danny was just about to speak before Steve interrupted him. “Danny, don’t forget to finish the case file with the number 851216, its needing done!” please get the hint he thought.

Danny sat up straight covered the mike and told the driver change of plans and told him to stop of and Danny’s house which was right round the corner and the go straight to Steve’s. Removing his hand from the mike, he began to talk. “No worries partner I will do it first thing when I get out of the hospital just wanted to call and check you got home and where going to bed. That’s the nurse I better go, bye Steve. He hung up and called Chin and Kono, they were on their way to Steve and so was Danny but he had to pick up something from his flat, lucky it was right around the corner from Steve.

Clicking end call Matthews knelt down beside Steve and looked deep into his eyes before smashing the gun across his face, giving Steve and massive gash across his head, which was the last straw. Steve grabbed Matthews’s legs and pulled them from underneath him setting the gun off. Leaping to his feet Steve grabbed for the gun in his hand but Matthews was quicker than Steve gave him credit for. It quickly turned into a full on fist fight the gun was dropped about halfway through. Steve managed to deliver a sharp blow to the gut knocking the wind out of Matthews and kneeing him in the groin, but Matthews was equally as good using the wound he made in Steve’s leg an advantage making sure to give him a swift kick just above where it entered sending Steve down again.

“Come on Kono, we’re two minutes away.” Shouted Chin as Kono swerved around a corner pulling onto Steve’s street a taxi was outside already. Must be Matthews’s thought Chin he must have just arrived but was surprised when Danny got out armed with his trusty gun and already kitted out in the Kevlar. Kono and Chin stepped out her car also armed and kitted up, how was Danny out of the hospital but now was not the time for questions. Just as Danny was about to kick down the door a gunshot rung out sending panic all over his body. He smashed down the door.

“5-0! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!!” He shouted barging through the door gun raised pointed at two shadowy figures on the ground one lying bloody seeping out of a wound on the floor the other with a gun pointed down at them. They turned to look at the three cops who had just entered. “Steve,” Danny whispered under his breath hoping no one would hear. It was Steve on the ground, he couldn’t see but he just knew it. Kono flicked the lights on and tears formed in Danny’s eyes. Looking at the body on the floor he let out a laugh. 

“What took you so long partner?” asked Steve a smile spreading across his lips sitting with his gun pointed at Matthews’s chest who was lying on the floor covered in blood. Dead. Danny didn’t know what to do first then he decided. Throwing his gun down on the couch he walked over to Steve and crouched down beside him looking into his dark blue eyes, reaching up he clasped his face in his hands and pulled Steve’s lips in to meet his. He didn’t care that Kono and Chin were there, he could have lost Steve again and he didn’t think he would have survived that himself. 

The softness of Steve’s lips as the met with his own was like something from a story, the way he just melted but his heart sped up. His arms snaked around Steve’s neck as Steve put his arms around Danny’s waste pulling him in closer, tighter. Both determined to be in control they gladly fought for it, their lips moving in perfect sync but the need for breath forced them to break apart  
, Danny had been leaning across Steve’s injured leg but he managed to stop any whimpers escaping, well ones in pain anyway. Both gasping for air Danny rested his forehead against Steve’s, noticing Kono and Chin had turned their backs a smile spread across his face, before Steve went and ruined it.

“You know we are contaminating a crime scene.” He said between breaths Danny pulled his head away but Steve was too quick he pulled Danny back in. Danny pushed his thumb over the gash on Steve’s head making him flinch but Steve didn’t care. Steve reached up and placed his hand on Danny’s cheek pulling him in for another kiss this time more passionate but comforting enough… for now anyway. “I said we were contaminating it, I didn’t say I cared,” he said when they broke apart. Danny stood up and pulled Steve to his feet, the wound on his leg was a bitch. 

“Good because I brought malasadas!” replied Danny smiling. “But you’re not getting any my friend.” He said letting go of Steve’s hand and walked over to Chin and Kono. “Can you get CSU down here and an ambulance for Steve the bullet wound on his left leg looks nasty and the gash on his face will get infected if he doesn’t get it seen too.” Danny instructed them. They nodded and left for their car, he turned back around to see Steve and a very amusing look of questioning on his face.

“How did you know I had a wound on my leg? I covered it and didn’t even wince when you leant across me?” asked Steve in utter bemusement. 

“You know Steven there is a reason I have the word Detective in front of my name.” Danny said folding his arms across his chest covering his tie and leaning back against the door as Steve continued to stare at him in awe. Steve walked over to him until he was standing right in front of Danny. 

“You amaze me more and more every second Danno.” He said leaning down to kiss Danny but he pushed him away. Steve looked at him curiously.

“Crime scene.” Danny said waving his arms as he spoke, when the sound of sirens came into hearing range. “Don’t worry,” he said leaning up to Steve’s ear and rubbing his hand along his neck, sending shivers ALL over Steve’s “We are just getting started.” Steve smiled inwardly as Danny left to talk to Chin and then ambulance men came bustling into the room and Kono talked to Duke. This was far from the end.


End file.
